V1.0.0.118b
New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * PVP.net v1.36.14 * You can now buy a Summoner Name Change in the store. * Summoners can now set up multiple mastery pages in their Summoner Profile to select from during Champion Selection, up to a maximum of 10. League of Legends 1.0.0.118b Champions ; * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 102 from 110. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Reduced the chance of failed knockups near terrain. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ; * General ** Reverted last patch's walking animation update. * ** Base damage changed to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** No longer gives experience on death. ** Gold bounty increased to 50 from 15. ** Tibber's health increased to from 1200 at all ranks. ** Now gains armor per rank: . ** Now gains magic resist per rank: . ** Reduced the duration to 45 seconds from 60 seconds. ** Area-of-effect burn damage is now 35 at all ranks from , but now has a ability power ratio. ; * ** Reduced the chance of failing to knock up the target. ; * ** Damage range increased to match the taunt range. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Now deals physical damage instead of magic damage. ** Now scales with both attack damage and ability power instead of only with the highest. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Now heals for 20% against champions and 10% against minions from 20% against all enemies. ; * General ** Updated recommended items. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Now reduces both magic resist and armor instead of just armor. * ** Cooldown decreased to 15 seconds from 17. * ** Width increased slightly. * ** Now also scales with 50% of Kog'Maw's bonus attack damage in addition to ability power. ; * ** Bonus damage on basic attacks no longer procs nor applies spell vamp. * ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Fixed a bug where it would display the wrong team indicator on some machines with low graphics settings. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus attack damage scaling increased to 100% from 95%. ** Missile speed increased to 1350 from 1200. ; * Stats ** Attack range decreased to 550 from 555. ** Movement speed reduced to 305 from 310. * ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 35. * ** Base flat damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Heal reduced to from . Items ; * Recipe cost reduced to from . ; * Spell vamp component is now Unique. Masteries ; * Changed to increase total physical and magic damage dealt by 4% from increasing base physical and magic damage dealt by 5%. General * Only very long-range abilities such as will cast using the minimap, other spells will no longer cast using the minimap. * Cursor-cast spells, which cast at the location of your mouse cursor without requiring a left-click, will cast through parts of the UI (including the minimap) as though you were targeting the ground underneath. Patch Preview video de:Patch v.1.0.0.118b zh:V1.0.0.118b Category:Patch notes